Young
Young & Earthquake is the fifteenth episode in season 2 of ''Young & Hungry. '' Plot Sofia is depressed about her lack of job prospects, so Gabi takes her to a psychic to get a better idea of what the future holds. Sofia has serious doubts about Madame Paulette’s (Cleo King) abilities, while Gabi panics when she learns that Josh will pop the question and vows to avoid her boss’s pending proposal. However, when the fortune-teller accurately predicts an earthquake, it’s clear she knows what she’s talking about, so the girls go back for another reading. This time she promises them money, love and a bundle of joy, which looks like a possibility when Elliott and Alan (Bryan Safi) ask Sofia a life-altering question. Meanwhile, Yolanda tries to help Josh conquer his fear of possible aftershocks with unfortunate results. Episode Summary The episode starts with Sofia telling Gabi to pick a fortune cookie, but Gabi couldn't decide so Sofia just gave her one. They opened the cookies and Gabi read hers outloud and it was boring, so Sofia told her she always has to add "in bed"; so she did and it was funny so they started laughing. Sofia opened hers but it was empty; upset, and Gabi making fun and always saying "in bed" after every sentence Sofia said, Sofia was depressed because she has no future and she's never going to get a job. Gabi then suggested something that will actually tell her if she's getting a job so they went to a fortune teller. Sofia wasn't happy about it so she asked Gabi why did she bring her here, and Gabi thought that it's gonna be fine. They returned to the teller and she predicted that there's gonna be an earthquake, she added that it's gonna happen the next time Gabi is going to pee. Later at work Gabi was holding and didn't want to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile Josh, Yolanda, Elliot and Alan were trying Gabi's cakes to decide which one is going to be Elliot and Alan's wedding. Sofia made Gabi snezee so Gabi had to go to the bathroom. While Gabi was doing her business Sofia told Josh and the gang about their prediction from the fortune teller. Suddenly there was an earthquake and Gabi came back. After work Sofia and Gabi went to the fortune teller and Sofia appologised she didn't believe her. The lady then predicted to Sofia she'll get a bottle of money and that she's gonna get an offer and get pregnant. Then she said for Gabi that someone will ask for her hand, but she wasn't sure if marriage se said it's unclear. She told her the man's name starts with an letter J. Back at the Kaminski casa Josh came back home and he was sweating and he told Yolanda he walked a lot of stairs. She said that they fixed the elevator, but Josh said that he's having an after shock and he's afraid of elevator because he was once trapped in it when there was an earthquake. Sofia and Gabi came to Josh's and there were Alan and Elliot and they told them they decided to have a baby. They asked Sofia if she can be their egg donator and they offered her 20.000 for her egg. Sofia realized that that was the teller's prediction and she said yes right away. Gabi said if her prediciton came true if that means Josh is going to ask for her hand. Suddnely he entered the room adn he was sweting again and he bent on his knees and Gabi thought Josh is going to ask her for marriage so she said not before he said anything and left. Then he continued to please make him a smoothie. Sofia goes to a fatality doctor with Alan and Eliot and they say they will be there to help her. Josh tries to get over his fear of elevator and goes in with Gabi. Josh starts to worry, saying he can do this, with Gabi says she knows what he is about to do (still thinking he's gonna propose) and says she's not ready. However, while they are in the elevator, they experience another earthquake and Gabi agrees to marry Josh, much to his confusion. Sofia is trapped in the fatality room wile Alan and Elliot are outside and gets help from someone else, being able to escape, while agreeing to go out with the guy. Meanwhile, still stuck in the elevator, Josh wants Gabi to explain why she said she'd marry him. She explains everything the psychic told her, but Josh assures Gabi he isn't proposing and it's the last thing right now he's gonna do, which she believes is a little harsh. Gabi is rescued by a fireman who she seems to like, calling him brave, causing Josh to feel somewhat jealous that Gabi thinks the fireman is brave and not him for climbing up to wires and another floor. Cast Main Cast Reccuring Cast *Bryan Safi as Alan Lowenstein Guest Cast *Cleo King as Madame Paulette *John Gemberling as Doctor Andy Walker *Matthew Atkinson as Jason Trivia *There are two earthquake. *Sofia and Gabi go to a fortune teller. *Sofia and Gabi had fortune cookies. *Gabi is baking cake for Alan and Elliot's wedding. *Gabi was holding in pee so the eartquake wouldn't happen. *Alan and Elliot asked Sofia to be an egg doner. *Gabi repeatedly thinks Josh is gonna propose to her, which he doesn't. This is the first time Gabi thinks Josh is doing this, the second time is in Young & Valentines Day, in season 5. Predictions *Fortune teller predicts that Gabi will get asked for a hand. *The fortune teller predicted an earthquake the next time Gabi pees. *Sofia will get a bundle of mone which will lead to you having a big chubby bundle of joy - wrapped in blue. Dishes *Peanaut butter cake. *Dark chocolate ganache cake. Production *Filming started on May 19, 2015. *Filming ended on May 23, 2015. Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment **Fortune teller cabin. **Doctor's office Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridhar Solanki & Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= zuoi.jpg Er.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in 2015 Category:Aired Episodes